The Echo over the Voice
by Suki Elvenborn
Summary: A strange woman wants Shinzon for somthing. But he's dead right? First Star Trek fic. Forgive if it's not the best. I am trying. Read and review or I won't post anymore!!!! big disclamer at the end.
1. Chapter 1

The Echo Over The Voice  
By Suki Elvenborn  
  
  
"We had a deal Donatra. I wanted him when Picard was done with him. He's mine now."  
"What good is he to you? He's dead. He's not even a he anymore. It's a body."  
"You give him to me or I'll take up on his word and kill you. Beam him over to my ship. NOW   
DONATRA!!!!"  
Donatra sighed and nodded to her tech officer. He hit some buttons and nodded back. Just then the   
Simatar blew up. The woman next to Donatra smiled. A satisfied growl escaped her throat. Just in time.  
"It's done. Now get off my ship Akela. I wish I'd never met you."  
"So sorry you feel that way Commander. But never fear. We won't meet agian if you know how to stay   
quiet. Goodbye."  
Akela touched the palm of her right hand and was gone.   
When she opened her eyes she was back on her ship. She walked into the small medical room. Her ship   
wasn't very big but it was enough to live nicely.   
She looked over at the small table used for operating. She had never used it before now. She never had   
the need. Only now, for the first time ever there was someone on it. She walked to the table and looked at   
the man on it. Akela growled. Damn no heartbeat.   
He had a gaping hole in his chest. She would have to fix that. And she knew just how to do it. Picking up   
a scaple and cut her left palm open. She put her hand over the wound and waited for a minute. When she   
removed it the hole was gone and her hand was healed as well.   
The body was healed but still not alive. Agian she knew how to fix that. She slit her thumb and put it up to   
his mouth. The blood collected on his lips. Akela frowned. He should have taken it by now. Suddenly he   
licked his lips.   
Akela's eyes grew as she watched.   
'Only a little bit more,' She thought, 'to much will turn him.'  
He opened his eyes and she smiled. He looked at her.  
"I suppose you're wondering what happened," she said, "But before I tell you I want to welcome you   
Shinzon. Welcome back from death." 


	2. Chapter 2

Shinzon looked at the woman.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Akela."  
"Were am I?"  
"On my ship."  
His hand went to his chest. the wound was gone. Akela noticed this and spoke.  
"You died for a mintue or two but I healed you."  
"A minute or two? There's no way you could have healed me in that short a time."  
"Yes there is." Akela pulled back her top lip andshowed a set of fangs.  
"Many speices have fangs what does that have to do with you healing me?"  
"I am not just a 'species'. I am a vampire."  
"I didn't know you existed."  
"Not many do."  
"So, why did you save my life?"  
Akela sat down in a nearby chair. She looked at Shinzon then crossed her arms. He was taking this   
rather well. He must have know that he was not strong enough to kill her or he would have.  
"I have a proposition for you Shinzon. Hear me out, and if you like what I have to offer by all means stay   
here and help me. If not, then you may leave and do as you wish. Fair enough?"  
"Fair enough."  
"Picard is not dead."  
Shinzon stared at her, rage building up in his eyes.  
"What!?"  
"His android saved him. And don't get angry. You may be alive but you still need that transfusion. It seem   
to spread when you get angry. Don't worry I can help you. But that comes next."  
His face dropped when he heard this. He looked calmly at Akela waiting fo her to speak.  
"Now as you know Donatra turned to the other side. I was on her ship and I made her beam you over   
here. But, let's get right to the point. I need you to help me kill Picard. If you want to that is. And that's not   
all Shinzon. I will also help you kill Donatra. She of cousre thinks you are dead and celebrates this. But I   
have one condition. Don't ask about my motives. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Shinzon thought for a moment. He would get to kill Picard and Donatra. Two of the people he hated the   
most at this time. And this vampire, had saved him and given him this chance on a silver plater. He had   
no remorse, among other things. but the one thng he was not without was a sense of honor at times.  
"Very well. I will help you."  
"Good. Now on to your health. I have enough blood here to give you the transfusion you need."  
"How did you get that?"  
"Oh. This is not Jean Luc's blood. But a perfect replica. Although unlike you, it has no flaws. No offense of   
course."  
"Of course."  
"It will keep you in the state you are in now only you will have your color back along with your strengh.   
Lay back down this will take awhile."  
Akela took out a needle and put it in Shinzon's jugular vein. He showed no sign that he felt it. Akela was   
sure that he had felt worse than this.  
"If you fell drowsy, go to sleep. Just don't die agian."  
He nodded and shut his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shinzon woke up sometime later. He wasn't sure how long it had been, at the least four or five hours. He   
sat up and heard laughing in the other room. Apparently he and this woman were no the only ones on the   
ship. He sat up and walked out of the room.   
Walking down a hallway he looked into a room that had a pool inside. Not a very big pool, only about   
thirty feet long and maybe six feet wide. This ship was bigger than he had thought. He continued down   
the hall. The laughing had stopped. As he turned down the hall he noticed an open door.  
Inside was Akela sitting at a small table. She had blood trickling down the corner of her mouth, noticing   
this she quickly licked it away. There was the body of a young man lying on the floor. Shinzon looked at   
for a moment than sat down on the opposite end of the table. He noticed that Akela had color in her skin.   
He looked at her with clear vision for the first time. She was wearing a black shirt that went to the middle   
of her breasts. This seemed to confuse Shinzon more than attract him. A black oval pendent with silver   
around it hung from her neck.  
"I hope you feel better."  
"Yes." He looked at the body.  
"Dose it bother you? I'm going to get rid of it anyway. Don't worry."   
"In a way yes. I just died you remember."  
Akela stood up. "Then I'll get rid of it now."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
"You care how I feel?"  
Akela frowned.  
"Hasn't anyone ever cared how you feel?"  
"Only my Viceroy."  
Akela nodded. "I see. Well, I need you right now. So there for if you aren't comfortable, we don't get   
anything done."  
"I understand."  
Akela walked past him. She picked up the body and walked out the door.  
"I'll be back soon. Make your self at home." 


	4. Chapter 4

Donatra sat down in her ready room and rubbed her temples. She had glided through the day, having to   
many things on her mind already. She didn't care anymore about her crew and her warbird. Nor about the   
Empire and the Federation. Why? She asked herself. Why was it so hard to go from day to day now? She   
knew the answer. She was alone now. Suran was gone. Her teacher, parent, only true friend. Completely   
and totally alone. It felt so horrible to be so helpless. Emotions were a weakness and she always kept   
them to herself. But now the pain was to much. In the privacy of her room, she cried.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, Donatra. Emotions are like a sickness. They make you weak. You know that."  
Donatra raised her head to look in front of her.  
"Akela," she spat the name," What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't come back!"  
Akela nodded. Then leaned closer to Donatra. She grinned.  
"I was lonely."  
Donatra's face turned sour. Shinzon had used those words when he had captured Picard. He told her   
when she was on the Enterprise. So why did Akela use them now? How did she know?  
"I have a present for you," Akela said as she stood up, "It's a sort of Thank You. It will show you how your   
work profited me."  
She smiled once more and walked slowly behind Donatra's chair and pointed to a darker part of the room.  
"Lower the lights Donatra."  
She did as she was told. Never taking her eyes of the corner. When she saw Shinzon she tried to jump   
out of her chair only to find that Akela held her down by the shoulders.  
Shinzon smiled when he say this.  
"Commander, you seem unhappy to see me well and alive." He said faking his upset mood.  
Donatra's skin turned pale as she looked at him.  
"You...You're dead."  
"Apparently I have an admierer," he looked at Akela,"She is more than she appears to be."  
At this Akela bared her fangs at Donatra.  
Donatra spat the Romulan equal of demon spawn. Akela flicked her wrist and a dagger on a spring-  
loaded device jumped into her hand. In a single fluid motion she sliced open Donatra's cheek.   
Donatra tried to move her hand to the wound but found that even without Akela she could not move.   
Akela smiled at this and sat on the corner of Donatra's desk. Then she turned to Shinzon and frowned.  
"I'm sorry." She said sincerely, "I couldn't help myself."  
Shinzon nodded and turned back to Donatra. He stared at the blood in fascination.   
"So, Romulans can bleed. You know what I'm here to do don't you Donatra?"  
She nodded. "You're going to kill me."  
"Very good," Shinzon replied as though Donatra was a dog that had done a trick. "Now come here."  
Donatra would have laughed at him if she had not found herself being pulled towards him. It was Akela.   
She was inside her mind willing her to go towards Shinzon. Akela still sat on the desk only now she sat   
cross-legged watching the two with great child-like interest. Suddenly she hopped off the desk and   
opened a drawer in it. She laughed as she pulled out Shinzon's Reman knife. He smiled back and caught   
it as she tossed it to him.   
"Commander. I think you missed me more than you let on."   
He studied the knife. The familiar weight of it made him smile once more.  
Donatra looked at the knife. She wasn't sure why she had kept it. It didn't matter now. Now Shinzon was   
going to kill her. Nothing mattered now. Maybe he would make it swift.  
"He won't." Akela smirked. Now she was standing next to Shinzon. She had given him another, smaller   
knife. She then stepped back as Shinzon spoke.  
"You got emotionally involved, Commander. I made that mistake. It turned out to be a fatal one."  
Before she could respond, Shinzon took the smaller knife and struck her in the lung. She felt pain rush   
through her body and when she took a breath pain went through her whole body. Akela still had a mental   
hold on her so she could not double over.   
"It seems," He continued, "Yours is too."  
He then stabbed the Reman knife into her gut. He twisted it once before he removed it. Only now did   
Akela release her mental hold.  
Donatra put her hand over the wound and looked at the blood. She fell to the floor as red-hot pain rushed   
through her. Blood and intestines were falling through her hand. She wriggled on the floor in pain.   
Akela walked back to Shinzon. He nodded. They could leave. Donatra was well beyond repair now. He   
put his arm around Akela's waist as she pushed the button in her hand. Shinzon looked once more at   
Donatra before they left her there to die. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Forgive me Captin. I wish we could have settled this on my own planet but the war and all."   
  
Akela looked at Picard and faked and upset composure.   
  
"It's quite alright. The Federation would gladly help if we had known about your race."  
  
Akela nodded and tried to smile. She hoped to whatever God was in the universe that Picard wouldn't try to be her   
  
friend or try to find the fictional planet she told him she was from.  
  
"But I'm sure that you and your brother are tired. Your quarters are right this way."   
  
He led Akela and a hodded figure down a hall. But as they rounded a corner, they were met by a woman. Akela   
  
knew her as soon as she saw her. It was Deanna. The hooded figure looked at Akela through the cloak that covered   
  
their entire body excpet their mouth.Their body language gave just the slightlest shiver of panic but it was gone to   
  
quickly for anyone but Akela to notice. Deanna looked at Picard and nodded.  
  
"I just got the orders on when I will be leaving forthe Titan, Captin. Some time tomarrow." She said. She seemed to   
  
just then notice the company Picard had and seemed embarrased at butting in.  
  
Picard nodded and then turned to Akela and the figure.  
  
"Counsuler, these are the ambassadors from the new planet." Akela nodded and shook hands with her. She tried to   
  
hide the revulsion at touching the woman. Deanna then turned to the hooded figure and offered a hand. The figure   
  
did not return one.  
  
"Forgive my brother," Akela said. "he was caught in the sun as a child and is now deformed."  
  
Deanna took back her hand. "I'm so sorry."  
  
The figure looked at her. The voice that replied to her was a man's. The voice seemed velvet soft even though it   
  
carried along with the softness a dry and scratchy tone to it. It seemed as though it had been beautiful at one time,   
  
but not now.   
  
"It's nothing to be sorry for. No one can change what their life has made them."  
  
A look of recignition dawned on Picard's face and Deanna's. They were quickly wiped away as though it was   
  
nothing and Deanna smiled.  
  
"To true. If you'll excuse me." She turned and nodded to Picard and to the guests. She then walked the oppisite way   
  
as Picard contined to lead them to their room.  
  
"I thank you for giving us the room. As I said my brother is dependant on me." Akela said as they reached a room.  
  
"Think nothing of it," Picard replied," you are our guests. If there is anything else you want, all you have to do is   
  
ask." His smile sickened Akela but she nodded and walked into the room. The figure followed her.  
  
As soon as the door shut Akela searched the room for cameras or any other survailence equiptment. When she found   
  
none she nodded at the figure.   
  
"It's clear."  
  
Shinzon removed the cloak and looked at Akela.  
  
"That was a bit easier than I thought." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Try not to talk to anyone else." Akela advised. "It's harder then you think to cloud the minds of these   
  
people."  
  
"I thought that Deanna was leaving t go to some new ship." Shinzon looked confused. He was also quite   
  
happy to have slid right out from under her without her knowing.  
  
"Don't get to attached.Aparrently she's leaving. Didn't you listen?"Akela asked. "Or where you to busy   
  
gawcking at her to hear?"  
  
Shinzon raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Akela looked at him and then realized what she had said. Why had she said that? It sounded almost like   
  
jealousy.....  
  
She reagined her composure and thought of a lie.  
  
"I am only saying, that you should watch yourself. What happened last time you were around her? You   
  
need to control youself this time."  
  
At this Shinzon nodded and removed the cloak. Akela had gotten him some regular clothes. A black t-  
  
shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She had also gotten him a pair of boots. Almost exactly like the ones she   
  
had for herself. Nothing expinsive. She knew he couldn't wear that uniform forever. She had taken some   
  
more outfits for him along with her own.  
  
The room they were in was a nice size. Big enough for two beds. There was a bathroom and what   
  
seemed to be an office. There was also a small kitchen. Most likely for dine-in nights Akela thought.  
  
"What happens now?" Shinzon asked.  
  
"We wait. Only untill Deanna leaves. Then we start to get close to Picard. And then you kill him."  
  
"By now he's heard about Donatra."  
  
"Most definatly. But he won't figure anything out untill it's to late."  
  
"I have a question for you." Shinzon looked straight at Akela and she returned the stare. "How are you   
  
supposed to....feed...when everyone is in such close quarters?"  
  
Akela smiled.  
  
"I'm not going to feed on you if that's what you're worried about, Shinzon."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about. If I thought that you would I'd kill you."  
  
Akela's smile still remained on her face and she nodded. He would kill her if he thought something was   
  
going to happen to him. She would do the same. Wouldn't she?  
  
"I don't have to feed everday. I can live for about a week without feeding. I believe that we will be gone by   
  
then."  
  
"And if not?"  
  
"They have an infermary don't they?"  
  
Shinzon looked skeptical but said nothing.  
  
"We should get some sleep anyway. We have a long day tomarrow." Akela said.  
  
Shinzon nodded and walked over to the bed on the far side of the room. He pulled his boots and shirt off.   
  
He then laid down on the bed.  
  
Akela looked at him for a moment. A thought flashed through her mind but she quickly got rid of it.  
  
'No.' She said to herself, 'I did not bring him here for such a thing. He's just someone I need to get a job   
  
done.'  
  
She went to the bathroom and put on a small nightgown. The length of it stopped right above her knees.   
  
She slipped into her own bed and tried to forget about everything. She turned over on her side. Shinzon   
  
was laying on his back with his face upturned to celing. But for a second......Akela chided herself agian.   
  
'Stop it. Damn it. Stop it. NOW!'  
  
She tried to forget the question and turned over agian. But the question returned anyway.  
  
Had Shinzon been staring at her? 


End file.
